Don't Give Up
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are married but Kathy takes the twins to Boston, leaving Elliot with a hard decision. What does he decide? And what happens because of his decision. I'm bad at summaries but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, it's another new story but this story is completely done handwritten, so if you like it and I get enough reviews I will keep posting it along with Guardian. So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing that you recognize.**

* * *

Olivia Stabler was sitting at her desk. She was happy. Truly happy. Her life was on the upswing and it just kept getting better and better.

She and her former partner, Elliot Stabler started dating about four years before and after nearly a year of taking their love slowly, Elliot popped the question to the love of his life, which Olivia practically screamed out 'yes' from the rooftops. They married a year after of being engaged. Olivia had an appointment in about two days to have her embryo implanted since she was having trouble conceiving naturally and she had a great feeling that she'd get pregnant from it and she couldn't wait.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia was completely unaware of the trouble stirring which would change her happy life upside down in a matter of less then twenty four hours. She looked up at her husband in his office. Elliot was on the phone and the expression on his face was very serious. Olivia hoped that it wasn't another case because she had enough paperwork already and she didn't particularly want to work all night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Captain Elliot Stabler was sitting in his office finishing up some paperwork when the shrill ringing of his desk phone started to disturb the silence in the room, except from the scratching of the pen on the paper as he wrote.

"Captain Stabler, SVU," he answered in a professional manner as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Elliot, it's Kathy. We need to talk. You got some time right now?"

Elliot licked his dry lips. "Yeah, Kathy. I have a few minutes. Are the kids alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, the kids are fine, El...I am moving to Boston in four days for a new job and I am taking the twins with me," Kathy explained to her ex-husband.

Elliot sighed, sadly. He didn't want to leave New York but he wasn't going to give up on his two youngest children. "I'll talk to Olivia about it and get back to you, Kath," Elliot replied.

"El..."

"Kathy, I have to go now. I have paperwork that I need to finish," Elliot replied and hung up.

He rubbed his hands down his face. He was frustrated. He knew that it was going to take some convincing to get his wife to leave her home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Five pm finally struck and it was finally time to go home since no new cases had come in. Captain Stabler walked out of his office and dismissed his detectives before sitting on the edge of his wife's very messy, disorganized desk. Olivia seemed a little distracted as she continued with the last piece of her paperwork.

"Baby?" Elliot whispered, softly. His voice filled with concern and love.

Olivia was in her own little world so she didn't even realize that he was even sitting there.

Elliot gently cupped his wife's chin and lifted up her face to look up in to his cerulean blue orbs. "Baby?" he tried again.

"Huh? What's wrong, El?"

The captain chuckled lightly at his wife and let go of her chin. "Livvie, you were in your own little world there. Are you ok?"

Olivia smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, honey. I'm happy."

"Liv..." Elliot questioned his wife again, not really buying her smile.

Olivia caressed her husband's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. "Honey, I'm fine really. I just want to finish up the last of my paperwork," she answered truthfully.

"Give me your hand, babe," he ordered softly.

Olivia raised her eyebrow but still held out her hand. "Why?"

Elliot delicately caressed the back of the detective's soft naturally tanned hand. "Wait and see, my love. Up ya get," he answered and gently pulled the brunette up off her black leather seat.

"Where are we going, El?" Olivia questioned as Elliot gently dragged his wife upstairs in to the crib.

Elliot wanted to make love to his wife before he would have to try convincing her to move to Boston with him so he could see his two youngest children.

Elliot locked the door behind them before planting a passionate kiss on his lover's lips. Being caught off guard Olivia took a moment to respond but once the shock wore off, the brunette returned the kiss and licked Elliot's lips, begging for entry. Elliot happily obliged willingly to his wife's request. He opened his mouth and Olivia explored her loving husband's mouth before beginning a slow dance with his tongue.

The couple continued to play tonsil hockey in the comfortable silence of the crib. Elliot grabbed the hem of the brunette's long sleeved blue v-neck top and pulled it up over her head, exposing his lover's plump breasts and flat abdomen.

The top was thrown behind him before Elliot returned his hands to his lover's soft, olive toned body. "You're so beautiful, my love," Elliot whispered, affectionately as he kneaded the brunette's plump breasts.

Olivia moaned and arched her back, involuntarily, pushing her breasts deeper in to her lover's large strong hands.

"Elliot, hurry up, I'm going to come already," she spoke breathlessly.

Elliot kissed her on the lips as he grabbed the buckle of Olivia's belt. He undid the belt before he unbuttoned and unzipped her black slacks, letting them flow off her petite body on to the floor.

Olivia stepped out of them and ripped the buttons of Elliot's shirt, causing him to chuckle.

"Hey! I liked that shirt."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and let the black fabric fall off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Loose the pants," she ordered with a light-hearted laugh.

Elliot obliged to his wife's orders and discarded the pants, stepping out of them and kicking them behind him. "Happy, my queen?" Elliot laughed.

Olivia smirked and nodded before grabbing the waistband of Elliot's boxer briefs, pulling them down, releasing her husband's shaft which was standing at full attention.

"You're a little over dressed, my love. Let's get rid of this bra," he spoke seductively as he reached around behind her. He unclasped the silk lacy pink bra and let the material fall off her shoulders on to the floor before he leaned down and licked his lover's already taut nipples, gently nipping them, causing Olivia to moan out loud in adult pleasure and lean against the wall so she wouldn't fall.

"Stop...teasing...me, El," the brunette panted.

Elliot chuckled and slid two of his long thick fingers in to the waistband of his wife's silk lacy pink panties before sliding them off her slender hips, letting them slip to the floor with the rest of the abandoned clothing.

As Olivia stepped out of her panties, her husband cupped her mound. He ran a finger up her slit to her clit and began to tease her sensitive nub.

"S...stop, El...I'm g-gonna c-come r-right now if you...continue t-to do that," his wife stuttered, breathlessly.

"What if I want you to come," Elliot said as he slid two thick fingers in to her aroused heat.

Olivia rested her own weight on to the wall and leaned her head back to look up at the ceiling as she released a guttural moan. Her breathing was speeding up more and getting deeper as her climax was advancing on her, overwhelming her senses. Elliot could feel his wife's inner walls grip his finger tightly. "Let go, babe."

Olivia closed her eyes to try to hold on as long as she could. "Not...yet," she panted her response.

Elliot snickered, stubborn Benson as usual, he could still call her Benson because at work she still went by Benson even though everyone knew she was married to the captain since their marriage was sanctioned by the Morris Commission as long as they promised to keep professional at work.

Elliot rubbed her clit with his thumb as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of the brunette's dripping core. She was very close to her climax, Elliot could tell so he quickened up the speed and eventually Olivia orgasmed hard and fast. "Wow," she laughed, breathlessly.

Her husband was too busy licking her milky nectar off his fingers to answer so he was unaware of what she was doing until he felt her hot, wet mouth on his firm, erect member.

He jumped and gently got her to release her mouth. "Tonight is about you, baby. All about you."

Olivia raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't normally do that. "It's not my birthday," she said as she stood up properly again.

Elliot laughed and caressed her left cheek. "I know, baby. Turn around."

The brunette turned around as ordered, leaning on to the wall with her hands. She felt her husband's hands on her hips and leant forward. "Ready?" was all he whispered.

Olivia nodded her response so Elliot rubbed his tip at her entrance before sliding in to her core from behind, filling her completely.

Olivia exhaled a deep breath which she didn't even know she was holding as her body stretched to accommodate her husband's size. "Move," she ordered, playfully.

Elliot laughed and rammed in to her, starting a fluid rhythm.

The room was filled with guttural moans, groans and the occasional whimper from Olivia as the couple made hot passionate love.

"Faster, El. I'm close," Olivia moaned breathlessly. She was close to her second orgasm and having trouble hanging on to the wall as she was sweating.

"Baby...you having trouble hanging on there?"

"Yeah," she confessed.

Elliot slid out and before Olivia could protest, he spoke again. "Baby, lay on your back on the floor."

Olivia nodded as did just that. Elliot then straddled her and entered her again. "Better?" he asked, compassionately as he started thrusting in and out again.

The brunette wrapped her legs tightly around her lover's waist so he could trust deeper. "Yes," was her breathless answer.

Deep grunts filled the room again, always followed by a softer more feminine one until they reached their orgasms in which silence filled the room once more as they caught their breaths.

Olivia reached up and kissed her husband on the lips, who was still inside of her. "That was fan-fucking-tastic, honey...but can I finish my paperwork now? So I don't have to do it tomorrow."

Elliot returned the kiss and slid his now flaccid shaft out, getting off his wife. "Sure, baby. Then round two at home?" Elliot joked.

"If you're a good boy," she answered and got up. She then grabbed her clothes and put them in a pile on the closest bed.

"Really?" Elliot questioned as he put his pants back on over his boxer briefs.

"Yes really, baby," Olivia answered as she slid into her panties.

Elliot smirked as they both continued to dress in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I totally forgot about this story but if you read and review, I promise to update again real soon. So, you know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: Do Elliot and Olivia go at it like bunnies on the show? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

After making love for a second time at home on the living room couch, the night before and Olivia falling asleep not long afterwards, Elliot had forgotten to talk to her about moving to Boston. He hoped he could talk to her at work in his office when it was quiet, hoping at lunch time, but Olivia had been out on a new case with her partner.

It was now 2:15pm and Olivia was sitting at her desk working on her new paperwork because it was what they believed to be an open and shut case. She looked up to see what her husband was doing in his office. He was on the phone again, so she wondered who he was talking to especially since he had the same serious expression on his face, just like the previous day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Captain Elliot Stabler was on the phone with his ex-wife again, since she refused to call him at him, just in case Olivia answered the phone.

She really didn't like Olivia and liked to accuse her of taking her man away from her. Kathy couldn't accept the fact that after she divorced him, he moved on with his then partner before he was promoted to Captain, after Cragen retired. Munch would have taken the job but he retired just before Cragen.

"Kathy, I haven't had a chance to talk to Olivia about it yet. It will take some convincing to get her to leave New York. She was born and raised here.

"_You don't get it, Elliot. Either you move here without her or you won't see them at all,_" Kathy spoke in a brusque manner.

Elliot was shocked. His ex wife wanted him to move, leaving his current wife behind. He sighed. Elliot couldn't give up on his two youngest children.

"_Well what's you decision, Elliot?" _Kathy asked, impatiently.

"Ok, ok, Kathy. I'll talk to Olivia and I'll see you later."

On the other end of the phone line, Kathy smiled. She was going to get her man back. _"Ok, El. I'll see you later. We leave in three days."_

Elliot hung up and sighed again. _'This is going to crush her,'_ he thought to himself as he stood up from his desk.

He walked over to the window and stopped, looking out at his wife. Olivia was typing up her report on the computer. She actually looked happy. She was smiling. Their appointment was the next morning, where Olivia would be inseminated with their embryo and she couldn't wait. Olivia even had names picked out already. Her favourite girl's name was Julia and her favourite boy's name was Jaiden. She was going to tell Elliot the names when she knew that she was pregnant. Olivia just hoped he liked the names as well.

The office door opened and Olivia looked up to see her husband, standing in the doorway.

Elliot took a slow, deep breath. "Olivia, my office," he called before walking back in to his small, tidy office and sat on the edge of his desk, waiting for the female detective to answer.

Olivia got up and walked toward the office. She was confused as to what Elliot wanted. His tone of voice was weird. Different. Not angry but not really sad either. It possibily sounded numb.

She entered the office to see Captain Stabler sitting on the edge of his desk.

Olivia quietly shut the office door behind her and looked at her husband in confusion. "What's going on, El? You're confusing me," Olivia asked, meekly.

There was no emotion on his face. It was blank. He didn't want to show weakness in front of his caring wife. He didn't want to upset her but he knew it was about to.

It scared Olivia that she couldn't read his face for once.

Elliot sighed and stood up, so he was standing just inches from her. "Livvie..." He started and caressed her soft olive toned cheek.

Olivia looked deeply in to Elliot's azure blue orbs. "What, El? What? What is it? You're scaring me here," she whispered and put a hand on his arm.

"Kathy is taking the twins to Boston and the only way I can seem them is if I go --"

"Ok, I'll go with you. It's no problem," she interrupted.

She'd do anything for the love of her life.

Elliot sighed. "I have to go without you, baby," he finished and softly wiped away some of Olivia's rebellious tears, which had fallen as he informed her.

Olivia nodded and took her hand off his arm, slowly. "And you're going."

It was a statement not a question because she already knew he was going to go.

"Yes, I'm going. I'm sorry, baby, but I can't give up on my children."

Olivia pushed his hand away from her face and shook her head. "What about the child that we were going to have together? The embryo waiting to be implanted? We have the appointment in the morning," she seethed in anger and hurt.

Olivia was so hurt and furious at the same time. Her ultimate dream was to be a mother and her time was quickly running out.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Elliot apologized again and reached out to touch her face but Olivia recoiled and backed away.

Elliot had never seen his wife recoil or back away from him, even before they were married or even before they even started dating.

"Don't 'baby' me," she spoke angrily. Anger flash in her once happy eyes. She was fuming.

"Livvie..."

Olivia shook her head and opened the door. "I don't feel well. I'm going home," she said before walking out, holding back tears.

Elliot watched as his wife grabbed her purse from her locker, slamming the door closed before storming out of the squad room, holding back her tears still.

He sat back on the desk, exhaling a painful, deep breath. He'd promised Olivia that he'd never hurt her. She believed him and have him her heart. Her love. Only to have it thrown back in her face after only twenty-eight months of marriage.

His desk phone began to ring, startling him out of his deep thoughts. Elliot picked it up, hoping it was Olivia but it wasn't.

Once he hung up, he walked in to thr squad room. "Lewis, Price. A rape/homicide case. 172 East 34th Street. Warner is waiting for you," he told two of his youngest detectives before walking back in to his office, closing the door behind him.

Elliot sat at his desk and picked up the phone to call his wife's cell phone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia was about five minutes from her and Elliot's apartment when her cell phone began to vibrate and chime in the passenger seat, breaking the deafning silence in the car. She knew it was her husband, so she just ignored it and continued to drive. All the detective wanted to do right now was lay on the couch, wrapped in her favourite soft purple blanket watch TV, eating her favourite icecream.

Olivia had come so close to having the family she always wanted with the man she loved. Now she wouldn't have the child that she longed for and she was losing her husband to his ex-wife.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The phone rang out and Elliot hung up with a sigh. Elliot knew that Olivia needed some time alone right now so he decided to finish up his paperwork before heading home with Olivia's favourite chocolate, in hopes for her forgiveness and understanding as to why he had to go to Boston, leaving her behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked in to the apartment that night at 10:03 to find his wife sitting on the couch, wrapped in her favourite blanket, watching the TV and eating a pint of cookie dough icecream.

Elliot knew that his wife only ate a whole pint when she was depressed.

He sat down beside her and placed a loving hand on her slender thigh, only for Olivia to move to the other end of the couch, as far as possible from him without saying a word. Like he was poisonious.

"Liv..."  
Olivia put the now empty tub of ice cream on the end table beside the couch and got up. "I'm going to bed," was all she said before walking in to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Elliot closed his eyes and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. He'd fucked up big time and he knew it. Olivia was making it as clear as day. Painfully obvious.

The bedroom door opened again and Elliot looked up to see his pissed off wife throw out a pillow and spare blanket before shutting the door again and locking it. Elliot was sleeping on the couch tonight, he'd been banished from the bedroom.

In the bedroom Olivia was laying on her side of the bed, just staring at one of the black and white photos from their wedding. She and Elliot were in each other's arms, laughing. The newlyweds were so happy. It had been the best day of Olivia's life.

Her deep thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the locked bedroom door followed by a low, sombre voice.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Please let me in," Elliot practically begged his pissed off wife.

The brunette grabbed her husband's pillow and hugged it close, inhaling his scent. She loved im so much, but she was still so hurt and angry.

"Liv..." He tried once more just as softly.

Olivia just ignored him. She got comfortable, laying on her side with Elliot's pillow cuddled tightly in her arms before drifting off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the living room, after being rejected by his wife, Elliot laid down on the couch, resting his head on the spare pillow and put on the blanket. He rested his hand under his head and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Elliot knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, if any at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elliot woke the next morning, looked around the living room, confused.

_'Why am I in the living room?' _He thought to himself.

It took a few seconds before he remembered the events of the night before. He took the blanket of his half asleep, aching body and got up off the uncomfortable couch.

"Liv needs to buy a new couch," Elliot mumbled to himself. "Liv?" He called, cautiously as he approached the open bedroom.

The blue eyed Captain looked in to find the bed, freshly made and everything was still in place.

"Livia?" He called again as he walked toward the bathroom, only to find that it was empty as well.

Elliot could tell that his wife had been in there though. Her hair brush had been moved and used, the pony-tail holder was gone and the sink was wet.

The frustrated man walked in to the kitchen and stopped at the counter, where he found a small piece of white paper with his wife's easily recognizable, neat cursive handwriting.

He picked it up slowly and read it.

_'Gone for jog. Back soon,'_ was all it said.

No_ 'love always and forever. Liv,' _like it usually did.

He ran a shaky hand through his short brown hair before slowly treading in to the bathroom to have a shower.

About twenty minutes later, the Captain walked out of the master bedroom, got dressed in black suit pants, a white shirt and black shoes. He walked in to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, just as Olivia walked back in to the apartment, breathing heavily and sweating from her jog. She walked straight past her husband, ignoring his calls.

"Liv...Olivia! Please don't ignore me. I love you," he practically begged his wife.

The brunette walked in to the bathroom to have and shower and slammed the door shut behind her, causing the windows to vibrate from the force of it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour later found the couple leaving their apartment. Olivia walked ahead of her husband and took the elevator, making sure the doors closed before Elliot could reach it.

Elliot growled in frustration, wondering how the car ride to work was going to be. He rushed down the stairs and made it to the ground floor, just in time to see Olivia storming out of the apartment building.

Elliot got in to the driver's seat as Olivia got in to the passenger side, refusing to even look at him.

He turned the car's engine on and pulled away from the curb.

A few minutes went by in an uncomfortable silence before Olivia, who was dressed in black slacks, black boots and a purple blouse, suddenly spoke up. "When are you leaving?" She asked, looking out the windscreen, after taking a quick glance at him.

"Oh, now you speak," he spoke in harsh sarcasm.

Olivia turned back to the passenger side window. "Screw you, you son of a bitch! Pull over. I'll walk the rest of the way." Her voice was dripping with pure venom.

Elliot sighed. "Sorry, Liv...I leave in two days," he said and took a quick glance at his wife, to see her nod her head in response but she did not verbally answer, if she did, she knew she would surely cry.

The couple were near a subway station when Olivia spoke up again. "Drop me off here."

"Why?" He asked the brunette in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I said so," Olivia replied simply and hostily.

Elliot bit his bottom lip with a sigh. "Ok," he replied, quietly and pulled over as requested.

As soon as the Captain reached the curb and stopped the car, the brunette opened the passenger door and rushed toward the stairs to get in to the subway, weaving through the morning peak hour pedestrian traffic walking in and out.

Elliot watched his very angry wife go and smacked the steering wheel with a furious scream before driving away. He had to get to work.

Olivia caught a train and got off at the closest station to the clinic. She took a deep breath and walked in, up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Stabler. I have an appointment at 9:45. I was wondering if I could make it for four this afternoon?" She asked softly.

She was going to go ahead with the insemination without Elliot.

The receptionist looked on her computer and declared that there was a free appointment at that time. "Yes, ma'am. See you at four o'clock this afternoon."

"Thank you," Olivia replied and walked out. She had to get to work before Elliot started to constantly calling her cell phone, driving her insane.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked in to the squad room at 9:55 and placed her purse in to her locker.

The office door opened at the same instance and Elliot emerged, sighing in relief, seeing that his wife had finally arrived safely. After refusing to answer his many calls to her.

"Benson, Murphy. Fourteen year old victim by the name of Carrie Squire. She's in Mount Sinai."

Olivia walked out, still ignoring her husband, causing Elliot to groan inwardly and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Just look out for her a little more then usual, please. I'm worried about her," he asked softly.

"Sure, Captain," Detective Murphy replied with a simple nod of his head and walked out.

On the way to the hospital, Phil stopped at a red light. "Are you ok, Olivia?" He asked, startling Olivia out of her silent, deep thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she answered, simply.

"You and the Cap. Having martial problems?" The slightly younger detective asked, gently.

Being a divorcee and father of three, he'd been through martial problems.

Olivia licked her dry lips. "Yeah. Can we please not talk about it?"

The light turned back to green and Phil put his foot on the gas. "Sure... But I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk and it'll just be between the two of us."

Olivia nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Phil."

"No problem. Let's go interview this victim, huh?" He said as he pulled over in front of the hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Detective Benson walked in to the victim's hospital room to see her youngest step daughter, sitting beside the bed. The victim was Elizabeth Stabler's best friend's little sister.

Elizabeth and Bethany, the victim's older sister both snuck in to the room.

"Olivia?" Lizzie looked up to see her step mother walk in.

"Ah hi, Lizzie. Excuse me for a minute," she whispered and backed out.

"What's wrong, Olivia?" Phil asked, confused, as she walked straight back out.

"C-can you please interview the victim. I just remembered that I have to be somewhere."

"You ok?" He asked again, rubbing her arm in a friendly manner.

"Ah yeah. I'll see you back at the house," Olivia replied and rushed off toward the elevators.

Phil walked in to the room to see Lizzie. He was confused as to why Olivia left when her step daughter was sitting beside the rape victim. "Aren't you Captain Stabler's daughter?"

Lizzie looked up and saw that her step mother's partner was standing there instead of her.

"Yes, I am. Where's my step mother gone?" The young woman asked.

"She left in a rush. What happened?"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a clue."

Phil nodded and began to work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Detective Murphy walked back in to the squad room to see Elliot sitting on the edge of Olivia's desk, waiting for her to return from the call, so he could talk to her.

"Phil, where is Detective Benson?" He asked, confused, not seeing her enter behind him.

"She saw your youngest daughter wth the victim and took off, saying she remembered that she had to be somewhere."

Elliot raised his eyebrow and walked back in to his office, checking the calendar.

Olivia was supposed to have the insemination appointment that morning at 9:45, so it could not have been that. He sighed and grabbed his coat.

He walked back in to the squad rom to Olivia's locker, where he unlocked it and took out his wife's purse. "I'm taking my lunch break," Elliot informed his detectives as he walked out.

Elliot opened the apartment door with his key and searched for his wife. He walked toward the bathroom. As he walked down the hall, he saw a couple of holes that had been punched in to the walls. Olivia had been violent, that was never a good sign.

The blue eyed captain opened the bathroom door to find the whole bathroom all steamed up. The brunette was curled up in a corner, freely sobbing. Elliot had never seen Olivia like this. She rarely cried and when she did, it was never like this. She'd finally reached her breaking point.

The detective didn't even notice her husband's presence until he approached her, cautiously.

"Livvy?" He whispered.

Olivia looked up and shook her head. "Get. Out. Get out!" Her angry voice shook with her sobs.

She did not want her husband to see her like this. Defenseless. Hurt. Weak.

"Olivia, please," Elliot begged.

Olivia got up and turned off all the taps before storming off in to the bedroom.

"Liv?"

"No, Elliot. If you loved me, you wouldn't be leaving me! You wouldn't be doing this to me!" She barked. The hurt evident in her voice.

"I do love you, Livvy. You know that. I love you with all my heart."

Olivia scoffed and shook her head as she looked out of the bedroom window, out at the surrounding buildings. "You got a funny way of showing it, Stabler. Go back to work. I'm taking a sick day," she replied, dismissing him.

Elliot sighed and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He just hoped that she'd find it in her heart to forgive him one day very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review for the next. Remember this story is completed handwritten so the more reviews, the quicker the updates.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

Two mornings later, Olivia woke to see her husband packing some last minute items.

Seeing his wife wake, Elliot smiled down at her. "Morning, baby," he spoke softly.

Olivia ignored him, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She sat up, throwing the comforter off of her slender body and then walked in to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Livvy!" Elliot called, pounding on the door.

Inside, Olivia turned the taps of the shower on, making sure the water was steaming hot and undressed, out of her silky red pyjamas. She continued to ignore her husband as she stepped in to the shower, letting the pulsing hot water run down her aching body and relax her aching heart. As Elliot called his calling and pounding, Olivia braced herself against the wall, putting most of her weight in to her arms and bowed her head, letting the water run down her back.

When she walked back in to the bedroom, after her shower, in a fluffy pink towel, she sighed in relief. She was happy to see that her husband had left the room. She couldn't bare to look at him right now.

In complete silence the brunette got dressed in a pair of grey slacks with a matching jacket and a light blue blouse underneath with a pair of flat black shoes. She brushed her medium length brown hair and tied it up in to a pony tail before walking in to the kitchen.

Elliot heard Olivia walk down the hall as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Liv? I don't want to leave it like this," he said as she walked in to the kitchen. He'd made her a coffee but she would not take it.

She marched straight past him to the locked safe in the living room.

Olivia put the code in and opened it. "You should have thought about that," she replied, refusing to make eye contact with him as she grabbed her gun and badge out of the safe. "I have to get to work otherwise the new captain will rip me a new one," she said and stormed out of the apartment before her husband could say another word.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The detective walked in to the squad room at 7:51am to see Fin already sitting at his desk. He sighed after he caught sight of the female detective. He saw right through her brave facade.

"Morning baby girl," Fin greeted the brunette in an unusually soft voice.

Olivia sighed as she put her purse in her locker. "Morning Fin," she replied sombrely as she sat down at her desk.

"Liv, I have to go interview a child witness, would you like to come?"  
The woman detective smiled sadly and stood back up. "Sure," she replied and followed him out of the building.

The witness was a ten year old girl by the name of Kirsten Wheeler and Fin thought that Kirsten would feel more comfortable talking to Olivia rather then him.

In the detective car, on the way to the witness' foster home, Fin turned a corner and stole a quick glancr at his female passenger. "You're awefully quiet this morning, you ok, Liv?"

The brunette licked her lips and ran a trembling hand through her soft brown hair. She took a shaky, painful breath before answering finally, "Elliot leaves for Boston this morning."

Fin nodded and turned left, down another street. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered, plainly, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Can we please not talk about it?"

"Sure, baby girl, but I'm here for you, if you want to talk."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks, Fin."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Liv! 'Livia!"

"Huh?" Olivia was startled out of her deep thoughts by Fin.

Fin sat on the edge of the brunette's desk. "I called your name about six times. It's ten o'clock, you should head home and get some sleep, baby girl."

Olivia rubbed her temples and closed her tired brown eyes momentarily. She was fatigued due to the inability to get much sleep the last few nights.

Olivia looked back up at Fin and inhaled deeply, exhaling it slowly. "There's no point in going home, Fin....There's no one there."

Fin placed a caring hand on the female detective's shoulder and looked in to her beautiful coffee coloured eyes. He could see the black bags beneath them. "Don't give up on him, Liv. Go see him. Bring him home."

"How?" She asked in a sniffled.

Fin caressed her cheek in a friendly manner. "Make him realize that he made a mistake and that he should just fight for custody."

Olivia nodded and wiped away some rebellious tears. "I don't have his new address."

Fin reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small slip of white paper. "Ellot asked me to give this to you since you were ignoring him," he spoke softly and passed it to her before getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby girl, unless you go see Elliot."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you, Fin," she replied before opening up the folded paper.

It was an address and a short love note.

_'I'm so sorry for all this, baby. But just remember that I love you with all my heart. I miss you, babe.'_

More rebellious tears fell freely as she picked up the phone and dialled a number for an airline company. She was going to bring her man back home. She wasn't going to give up.

"Yes, I would like a ticket to Boston, Massachuetts. The next one possible...Seven am? Great thanks. Can I pay by credit card? Sure. Olivia Stabler. My credit card number is...."

Once Olivia hung up, she got up off her set and grabbed her coat, purse and keys before rushing out the door. She had some packing to do.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked in to her apartment and noticed five missed calls on her answering machine as she walked past the phone. She decided to stop and press the play button. Even though she probably wouldn't listen to them all.

_'Message one...Today 4:06pm. Hey Livvy, it's me. I know you're still at work right now but I know this is the only way to get my message to you. I love you, babe and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day soon. Please call me.'_

Olivia sighed and put down her purse before walking in to the bedroom to pack. She packed a couple days worth of clothes before having a nice hot shower, to wash off the long, painful day, before going to bed and setting the alarm to go off at half past four in the morning.

Instead of getting some much needed sleep, Olivia ended up spending the short five hours tossing and turning.

The alarm went of at four thirty, like it was set to and Olivia got up, turning off the irritating noising before she stumbled exhaustedly in to the bathroom, being guided by the full moon light comin through the bedroom window.

She turned on the light and relieved herself before she turned the taps on in the shower, making sure it was almost scolding hot. As the burning hot water made her skin go red, she thought back to the first shower that she and Elliot had shared as a married couple.

_Flashback_

_Olivia was already in the shower and went to grab the conditioner since she's just rinsed out the shampoo. Elliot snuck in behind her and took the bottle from her hand._

"_Hey!" Olivia laughed, "I got to finish washing my hair."_

"_Let me, baby," Elliot replied before massaging the small amount of conditioner in his wife's hair._

_Olivia turned around and wrapped her arms around her handsome husband's neck._

"_You're so beautiful, Livvy," Elliot whispered before his lips clashed with Olivia's beginning a very passionate kiss._

_When air became an issue, Olivia pulled back a bit and looked in to her lover's gorgeous azure blue orbs with a smile. "Make love to me before we have to go to work."_

"_Gladly," Elliot replied with a grin, since his member was already standing at full attention._

_He lifted her up, leaning against the cold wet tiles and Olivia wrapped her strong, slender legs around his waist._

"_Ready?"_

_Olivia nodded so Elliot guided himself in to her drenched, aroused heat._

_The brunette exhaled deeply as her body adjusted to her lover's invasion._

_Elliot pumped in and out of Olivia smoothly and slowly. Both continued to moan loudly. Elliot slowly increased in speed in strength as they continued to explore each other's mouth, only pulling away occasionally for air as they moaned and grunted._

"_Ahh!' Faster, El! I'm almost there," Olivia cried out._

"_Let go, baby. Let go, I'm right behind you," Elliot encouraged her, breathlessly, feeling his lover's inner walls tightly clench his member, pushing him closer to his own orgasm._

"_Ahh!" Olivia cried with her climax as she clawed Elliot's back with her long fingernails, drawing blood._

_Elliot reached his own climax with a powerful growl and slid out of his wife, easing her back on to the floor of the shower._

"_Did you make me bleed?" He asked as he helped her rinse the conditioner out of her hair._

"_Sorry, babe. Couldn't help it," she replied once the conditioner was all rinsed out._

_Elliot laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on. We have to get ready for work. I think we're running late."_

_End flashback._

Once Olivia finished washing herself, she turned off the taps and got out to get dressed.

Standing in a large fluffy dark blue towel, Olivia went through her wardrobe to pick out something nice to impress her man and hopefully bring him home.

She finally grabbed out a black dress that sat just above her knees and showed clevage.

Olivia dressed in a black, satin, lacy bra and matching panties before putting on the sexy black dress and black high heels. She brushed her hair and put it up in butterfly clip before grabbing her bag.

"It's now or never," she whispered before taking a deep breath and leaving her apartment, making sure the door was locked behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. To see the next chapter, remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Olivia stood in front of a beautiful three bedroom brownstone and doubled checked the address before walking up to the door and knocked, cautiously.

The front door swung open to reveal a pissed off Kathy with papers in her hand.

"Kathy, is Elliot here?" Olivia found it weird to ask for her husband's ex wife, if he was there.

Kathy shook her head, angrily. "No, he isn't here, but, he doesn't want to see you. Here are the divorce papers he had drawn up. He was going to send them to you but since you're here..." Kathy spoke harshly and thrust the divorce papers in to the brunette's hand.

Olivia nodded sombrely and turned away before walking back to the rental car.

A car pulled up in the driveway. "Liv!" Elliot called as he got out of the driver's seat.

The brunette forced open the driver's side door of the rental car. "Don't worry, Elliot. I'll sign the papers and give them back to you...I...I g..give th...this is...goo...goodbye....Goodbye, Elliot," she said stuttering and got in to the car before he could see her tears.

"Liv!" Elliot called out again to stop her because he wasn't going to send the papers. He couldn't divorce her, he loved her too much. He was going to shred them. He only had them drawn up because he thought she wanted the divorce for his mistake.

Olivia started up the car and drove back to the airport to catch the next flight back home. She was devestated, she could not believe that he wanted to divorce her but she could have guessed, since he followed his ex wife to be with his two youngest children.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked in the house to see Kathy just sitting on the couch, smiling. She was proud of herself for doing it. She was happy to see the hurt and pain etched in her ex husband's current wife's face.

"Why the hell did you give her the papers?!"

Kathy looked over the back of the couch at the detective. "Because I knew that you wouldn't."

Elliot shook his head. "It was a mistake coming here. All we do is fight. I'm going back to New York to be with Olivia where I belong and I'll fight for custody of the twins, like I should have done in the first place," he said angrily before storming upstairs to grab a bag of clothes.

Dickie ran out of his bedroom to see his father storming down the stairs with a large duffle bag in hand. "Where are you going, dad?"

"Back home to New York," Elliot answered his son.

"Can I come?" The teen begged. He hadn't wanted to move in the first place.

"Sure, son. Pack your bag," the father replied and waited near the front door for his son.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot and Dickie arrived back in New York after the very long drive and rushed straight up to the apartment. They ran up the three floors of stairs and ran up to the door.

"Liv! Liv, open up!" He yelled, banging on the door.

He knew Olivia would have gotten back to Manhattan before him. "Olivia!" He tried one more time.

Upon receiving no answer, he grabbed out the key for the apartment, that he had kept. Elliot used the key and slowly opened the door. The apartment looked untouched but he ventured further in to the apartment, going in to the bedroom. Formerly their bedroom. Hoping that it still was.

The clothes drawers were all empty, the same with the cloest, all had been left open. Most of the photos were missing too. It looked liked Olivia had come in, in a rush and took what she could before getting out of there.

His wife had taken off and he did not have the slightest idea of where she could have gone.

"Shit!" He yelled out and punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole, to match the few smaller ones in the hallway. "Son of a bitch!"

"Dad, try her cell phone," the teen suggested.

Elliot nodded and took out his cell phone. He went through his contacts and pressed the call button on 'Livvy Cell'.

'This phone is switched or unavaliable. Please try again later.' The automatic recording informed him. She'd turned voicemail off.

"Shit!" Elliot closed his phone, angrily and started to pace around the living room.

"Where are you, Liv? Where?" Elliot asked out loud to no-one in particular.

"Dad, try Casey. She might know where Olivia is," Dickie suggested before sitting down on the couch.

Elliot nodded and called former ADA Casey Novak. He and Olivia hadn't seen her in about two years but he decided to try anyway.

Casey answered after just three short rings. "This better be good. You woke my baby," she said, exhaustedly as she picked up the child.

"Oh sorry, Casey. It's Elliot."

"Oh hey," the red head replied as she tried to calm down her baby.

"So mommy, huh?" Elliot said with a small laugh.

Casey sighed. "Yeah, single mommy," she replied simply.

She didn't want to go in to detail over the phone.

"Oh...ok. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Elliot. I don't regret having Justin."

"I bet he's adorable. Anyway, I don't want to keep you, so I'll get to the point of this call."

"Sure. What's up?" She replied softer since her son had quietened down in the warmth of his doting mother's arms and fallen back to sleep.

Elliot took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Have you seen Liv?"

"You telling me that you don't know where your own wife is? I may not have seen you in two years but I know that you were still married."

Elliot sighed. "Long story short, I stuffed up badly and I can't find her."

Casey scoffed, quietly, so she didn't wake her cranky son again . "Not again. It must have real bad for 'Bad-ass' Benson to vanish like that. I'm guessing you'll be lucky if she finds it in her heart to forgive you this time around. I practically had to bribe her at first to forgive you for your stupidity last time," she spat.

"Yes, I realize that, Casey...But please...can you help me find her? How far away did you move?"

Casey laid her son back down in his bassinet in her bedroom and turned on the baby monitor. "I moved to Staten Island, Elliot..." She said as she walked out of her bedroom, half closing the door behind her.

"Casey, please," Elliot asked again, almost begging.

The red haired mother sat down on the couch and rested her tired head on the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Of course, I'll help you look for Liv. You knew I would, Elliot. Pick me up at ten tomorrow, I'm exhausted taking care of a cranky baby alone," she replied and yawned.

"Thank you so much, Casey."

"No problem. Now can I sleep while Justin is."

"Sure, Casey. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," she replied and hung up, so she could sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as Olivia got back home, she packed up the rest of her clothes as well as her very personal items. She had to really think about the photos since they were all of her and Elliot, the squad or Elliot's kids.

She took the squad ones and stopped to look at some of the photos of her and Elliot. She picked up a particular black and white one. It had been taken at their wedding.

The newlyweds were in each other's arms, facing each other, Elliot resting his forehead against his wife's and they were rubbing their noses together.

They were so happy. They were laughing in it as they kept gazing in to each other's eyes.

Olivia sighed. She loved that photo. She decided to take it and most of the other photos of her and Elliot. She couldn't turn off her love for Elliot, like some sort of light switch, but she refused to take the photos of his children. She had nothing against them per se but she just couldn't take them.

The apartment and electricity were in Elliot's name, so she just left the apartment as it was and took the elevator down to the ground floor with two large rolling suitcases. Olivia walked outside and took the first cab, which stopped for her.

Today was a fresh start in life for Olivia. She was again going by the name Olivia Benson and if she was pregnant from the insemination, it would make it a nice fresh start for her. She wished Elliot would be there but she was determined she could raise the child on her own, if she had to.

The brunette gave the cabbie an address. She wanted to see someone she trusted. Who had been there for her in the past. Someone who she knew would help her. Her former boss. Don Cragen.

The cabbie pulled up and helped Olivia with her suitcases before she paid him, giving him a nice tip and a very appreciative thank you.

She walked up the path with the suitcases and hesitantly raised her closed fist to knock on her former boss' front door.

Don answered the door with a smile, seeing the detective, who he saw as a daughter, at the front door but frowned after seeing her red puffy bloodshot eyes from all the crying, she had done on the way.

"Come in, Liv," he spoke kindly, guiding her in to his warm, inviting home with his hand on the small of her back, in a supportive manner.

The brunette left her suitcases in the foyer as Don locked the door behind them.

He'd never seen her like this before and he'd known her for over a decade.

_'She must've reached her breaking point,'_ he thought to himself as he guided the woman to his couch.

Cragen sat down beside her and waited for her regain some of her composure, knowing she was embarrassed, letting this sad emotion out in public.

"Liv...What happened, honey?" He asked. His voice was soft as his eyes conveyed deep concern for the woman.

The brunette took a deep shuddering breath. "Elliot went to Boston to be with Kathy and the twins....And he wants a divorce. Kathy handed me the papers when I went there to see Elliot," she explained meekly as a few silent rebellious tears flowed down her flawless naturally tanned cheeks.

The former captain rubbed the detective's back, soothingly. "I thought you and Elliot were happy."

Olivia sniffled and wiped her nose with a tissue. "We were until he told me. Can we please stop talking now? No more talking," she said, shaking her head.

Cragen nodded in understanding. "You can stay for the night, Liv and decide what you want to do tomorrow. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks."

Don rubbed the brunette's slender arm. "Why don't you go freshen up in the bathroom while I set up the sofa bed. It's up the hallway. Second door on the right."

Olivia got up and nodded. "Thank you so much, Don."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while I have some personal issues I am trying to sort out. So please read and reviews. Reviews will make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing to recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

A month and a half went by painfully slowly and Elliot still hadn't seen or heard from his wife, even with Casey's help. It was like Olivia had disappeared off the face of the Earth. The last time he had seen her was in Boston. She had been devastated. Crying and stuttering as she spoke. He hadn't seen his wife that upset in a very long time and it broke his heart to see her so shocked and defeated. Elliot was just hoping that Olivia hadn't left the state.

Captain Stabler was sitting at his desk. His desk at his new place of employment. Queens Special Special Unit.

There was a knock at his office door startling him out of his deep musing.

"Come in," he invited the visitor in to the small, organized room.

The door slowly opened to reveal a red haired former ADA. Casey Novak. She walked in to the room, pushing the stroller, containing a happily, sleeping four month old Justin.

"Hi" Casey greeted her friend quietly as she closed the door, calmly behind her.

"Hi Case. Come sit down. How's the little man this afternoon?" Elliot asked, referring to the light light brown haired, green eyed boy dressed in pale blue onesie, kcking around in his dream filled slumber.

Casey smiled. She wasn't as tired as she used to be since her little man started sleeping through the night. "Yeah, Justin is good. He's sleeping through the night finally, it's great. As long as he sleeps all night, I don't mind waking up to feed him at 5:30 AM," the red head gloated.

Elliot smiled slightly and sighed.

Seeing the man's distress and knowing what he was so worried about, Casey spoke up again. "We'll find her, Elliot. We will. I don't think Olivia would have gone too far. New York City is her home," she spoke softly in an attempt to help Elliot feel a little better but unfortunately it didn't help.

The Captain sighed and rubbed his tired face. He was exhausted, he hadn't slept well since the night that they made love on the couch, after their first round in the cribs at the precinct.

"It's been six weeks, Case...It's obviously that she doesn't want to be found. She hates me. I really fucked up big time. I've asked everyone that Liv is close to except Cragen but I don't know where he moved to," Elliot said and sighed in frustration. "I need to find her, Casey. I need her forgiveness. Her love again...I miss her so damn much," he finished and slammed an angry, clenched up fist down on his desk, startling Casey and frightening Joshua causing him to start screaming.

Elliot sighed and Casey picked up her frightened son.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," Elliot apologised and bowed his head.

"Shhh, it's ok, buddy," Casey soothed her frightened son.

Once Justin settled down in the warmth and safety of his mother's arms, Casey looked up at the man in front of her.

"It's alright, Elliot. You're frustrated and upset, frantically looking for your wife. Justin is sleeping again now, he's fine."

Elliot ran a hair through his short brown hair and got up. "I'm going for a walk to cool off. Thanks for dropping by, Casey," he started and walked out of his office.

Casey sighed as she lay a snoozing Justin back in the stroller before getting up and walking out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia found out four weeks earlier that she was pregnant from the insemination.

She was incredably happy about it but she missed Elliot so much. She assumed that he was still in Boston with Kathy and the twins.

The brunette sat on the couch in her new studio apartment. The television was turned on, it was on a music channel with the volume on low as she sat there thinking about Elliot, the baby and her surrent money situation. Olivia had enough to survive for a few more months but she had to get another job because she wasn't going back to SVU. She'd need a safer job to work while she was pregnant, to keep the baby safe. She needed the money mainly to buy furniture, clothes, diapers and other things for the baby and to make sure she had enough to make sure that she could look after the baby properly.

The brunette placed her hands on her still flat belly and sighed, looking up at the white painted ceiling. "Elliot," she whispered, "I still love you where ever you may be."

The home phone began to ring, interrupting the silence of the small apartment. Olivia sighed and reached over for the cordless handset sitting on the coffee table in front of her, as she put the TV on mute.

"Hello?"

"Hi Liv," the female voice on the other end of the line replied.

"Casey? How the hell did you get my number? Not that I'm angry about it...But how?" She asked now sitting alert, at the edge of the couch.

"Sorry, Liv, Cragen gave it to me...I hope that's alright," Casey asked as she rocked Justin in the crook of her arm, in the back seat of her car.

She hadn't gone home yet.

Olivia sighed. "It's alright, I guess. But what exactly is the meaning of this call?" She asked, cooly as she ran a hand through her long dark brown tresses.

Casey was in shock. Olivia had never talked to her like that, except sometimes at work when they disagreeed in a case.

"Olivia, what the hell is wrong with you? You've never talked to me like that outside of work," the red head asked, a little irrated.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, Case..."

"What's wrong, Liv? Talk to me, honey. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I can tell in your voice that you're been in contact with Elliot...Please don't tell him where I am," the brunette practically begged her friend.

"Liv, it's only four o'clock. Let's meet up at a cafe. I have someone who would like to meet you," Casey replied with a smile on her face.

Olivia rubbed her knotted up neck and stood up from the couch. "I'm not seeing Elliot, so forget about it," she replied, making it seem like she didn't need Elliot when she really did need her husband right now.

"Trust me, Liv. It is not Elliot. This little guy is way smaller and cuter," she replied with a light laugh.

Olivia walked over to the kitchen counter and sighed as she looked at the divorce papers for the millionth time. She hadn't had the heart or strength to sign them yet. "Ok, Casey. I'll meet you at the cafe, we went to the last time we saw each other," Olivia answered in defeat.

"Ok. I'll meet you there in half an hour. Bye."

"Bye," she replied softly and hung up.

Olivia looked around for a blue pen and found one on the coffee table. "Well here goes nothing," she whispered and walked back over to the divorce papers.

She took a deep breath and signed them in a rush. "It's what he wants, so I guess I have to obey his wishes," she replied to herself as a few rebellious tears managed to fall against her will.

She folded up the papers and grabbed her purse and keys on her way out. It was a nice spring day, so she didn't need her coat.

Instead of using the elevator, she opted for the stairs and walked down them slowly.

It was only three flights of stairs. When she got further in to her pregnancy she'll be using the elevator more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked in to the cafe and found Casey sitting at a small two seater near the back, with a stroller, the front facing her.

Casey smiled and got up when she saw her friend enter. "Hey, Liv," she greeted her, embracing her in a big hug.

"Hey Case. So mommy huh?" She replied as they sat down.

Casey glowed with motherly pride. "Yes," she said and passed her son to Olivia. "Meet Justin Benson Novak."

"Benson?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Casey smiled. "I wanted to name him after you. I was thinking of Oliver but then decided on Benson."

Olivia smiled back. "Thanks," she whispered as she looked down at the four month old bundle in her arms. "He's so cute and chubby."

"You'll have one of your own one day. Would you like to be his Godmother?"

"Yes, I will in about seven months and yes, I'd love to be his Godmother," Olivia replied, happily.  
The happiest she'd been in six whole long weeks.

Casey blinked, trying to work out if her friend had just announced, that she was indeed finally pregnant.

Olivia laughed at the red head's reaction. "Yes, you heard me right, Case."

"Wow," Casey almost screamed out and gave the brunette a gentle hug, being careful of Joshua sleeping in his Godmother's arms.

"Congratulations, Liv. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Casey," she replied and passed Joshua back to his mother before standing up. "I have a job interview in about half an hour. It was good to see you and meet Joshua," she said and passed the divorce papers to Casey, "could you please give this to Elliot. I'll see you later."

She gave her friend at gentle hug goodbye and walked out of the cafe before Casey could stop her.

Olivia knew something was up and wanted to know what.

Casey sighed and could tell Olivia was lying. She placed Joshua back in to his stroller and walked out, unaware Olivia was close behind. Just down the alley.

Casey got out her cell phone and called Elliot. "Hey, Elliot. I've just seen Olivia, if you meet up with me, I'll give you her new address...Ok, bye." She hung up, got in to her car, still unaware of Olivia's presence down the alley.

Olivia sighed. Casey had just confirmed her suspicisions. She got in to her car and started the engine. A car Elliot didn't even know she had. Olivia had to get home and pack. Quickly before Elliot showed up at her door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot had been in his office twirling his blue pen around in his fingers when Casey called his cell phone.

He checked the caller ID and answered. "Hey, Casey. What's up? You only left a couple hours ago."

"Hey, Elliot. I've just seen Olivia. If you meet up with me I'll give you her new address."

"Wow, that's so great. Oh gosh, I thought I'd never see her again. Come to my office."

"Ok, bye."

Elliot hung up the phone with a smile and waited for Casey.

Casey entered the office, pushing the stroller with a wide awake Justin, who had just been nursed in the warmth of the car.

"Hey, Casey. Hey Justin," Elliot said and waved at the curious little boy in the stroller.

Justin giggled and kicked his chubby little legs in response.

"So where does Olivia live?"

"I was just going to give you the address but would you like me to take you instead?"

Elliot nodded. "Sure. It's about time I headed out for the night anyway.

"Oh hang on...She asked me to give you these," she said sadly and passed him the papers.

The captain took them with a sigh. "Well I'm not getting them processed. Let's go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment building. Elliot looked up at the building and instantly did not like the look of the place.

"This place is aweful," he stated as he heard Casey open the back passenger door to tend to a fussy Justin.

Elliot got out of the car and grabbed out the stroller and diaper bag for Casey. "Have you been inside?"

"No, I haven't actually," Casey replied as they walked in to the building.

They took the elevator up to the forth floor and walked up to the 4C. Elliot knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Liv! Olivia!" He called and began to bang when he didn't get an answer.

A sixty year old man from the apartment next door came out, seeing what the commotion was about. "Sir! Sir!"

Elliot turned to face him. "Yes?"

"The nice young lady left about forty-five minutes ago with all her belongings."

Casey raised her eyebrow. "How did she leave so quickly?"

"The apartment comes fully furnished. Only certain people can rent it," the old man explained.

"How's that?"

"The owner is a friend of that former Captain Cragen. Miss Benson was allowed to rent it because Don Cragen asked in a favor."

"Thank you," Elliot thanked the man.

The man nodded and he went back in to his apartment.

Elliot sighed, sadly and ran a shaky hand through his short brown hair. "She's gone back to her maiden name and we aren't even divorced."

"Elliot, you should have seen her face in the cafe today...She's hurt. Liv is lost without you."

"And she's being stubborn by running from me."

"She's thinks you don't want her since she got the divorce papers," Casey explained.

Elliot nodded in understanding. "But I need to explain to her that I was going to shred them. That I regretted even getting them typed up."

"Well let's talk to Cragen. I am sure you can get the address," the former ADA suggested.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two turned up at Cragen's house to see Cragen's car and an unfamiliar one in the driveway.

Casey knocked on the door and Cragen answered, almost instantly, like he already knew that they were there.

"Hi. What can I do for you two?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Cut the crap, Don!...Where the hell is my wife?!" Elliot spoke harshly.

"I don't know where Olivia is. I haven't seen her in a few days. Why?"

"Then who's car is that in the driveway beside yours?"

"It's mine," Elizabeth Donnelly answered, sticking up for Olivia by saying that Olivia's car was hers.

"Oh," Casey answered with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too, Casey."

Casey scoffed. "Last time I saw you was when I was disbarred and I had no intention of ever seeing you again. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get my son home."

"Casey, please don't hold it against me," Elizabeth spoke softly.

Casey shook her head and continued to walk to the car. She was very tempted in swearing at her but she refused to with her baby boy in her arms. "Elliot, I'm taking Joshua home. Hurry up or I am leaving without you!" She called out, refusing to look back.

"Coming, Casey!"

"Elliot..."

Elliot shook his head at Elizabeth. "It's got nothing to do with me," he said and looked at Cragen, angrily. "Make sure my wife calls me. I know you know where she is and I am very tempted in pushing my way in right now!" He growled.

Cragen sighed. "Just give Liv some time, Elliot, ok?"

Elliot slowly nodded. "I'll be back," he said and walked back to the car, hearing Casey start up the engine.

Cragen and Elizabeth shut the door and walked in to the living room to find Olivia sitting on the couch, looking very pale.

"Are you ok, Olivia?" Elizabeth asked as she kneeled in front of the expectant mother.

Olivia rubbed her face. "Just had my first bout of morning sickness at like six in the evening," she scoffed, unhappily. "Thanks for lying about my car. Telling Elliot it was yours," she thanked her, kindly.

"It's not a problem, Olivia. Why don't you have a nap here on the couch while Don and I cook something for dinner?"

Olivia nodded and laid down with Elizabeth's help, as to not upset her sensitive stomach again. "Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the short notice but there is only one more chapter left after this and it is the epilogue but this story was only intended to be a short one. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Two months went by pretty quickly for Olivia. She was now sixteen weeks pregnant and had a little bump. She was so happy. She was now living in a new apartment and was already buying unisex baby things.

Olivia was still keeping in contact with Cragen and was glad that he hadn't told Casey where she was this time since the former ADA had told Elliot where she was. Cragen wasn't going to let it happen again but he did keep telling her that she did need to see her husband and talk to him.

Olivia had the day off from her new job as a detective of course but just on desk duty. She was having an afternoon nap on the couch with the television's volume on low on some random channel when the home phone broke the peacefulness in the apartment. Olivia groaned and rubbed her tired eyes as she slowly sat up as to not upset her sensitive stomach.

"Hello?" Olivia answered the phone quietly. Her voice still filled with sleep.

"Hey, Liv, it's Don. Are you alright?" His voice filled with concern for the expectant single woman.

Olivia sighed. "Morning sickness is really kicking me in the ass. It's not settling down yet," she explained to the man that she saw as a father that she never had growing up.

Olivia leaned her head back on the back of the couch and waited for her former boss to respond but when he didn't she continued. "What's up, Don?"

"I have Casey here with me, Liv. She wants to meet up with you. To talk to you."

Olivia instantly put her hand on her small baby bump as if she was in dire need to protect her unborn child from someone or something.

"No. No, not after last time," she said, adamantly. "Has she opened her big mouth about me being pregnant?"

Cragen let out a heavy breath of frustration. "No, she has not, Olivia. Please talk to her. It's about Elliot. Your husband," he said, making sure to emphasize on the word husband.

Olivia just shook her head, vigorous and fought back the tears that were welling up in her stoic brown orbs. "No....No...I signed the divorce papers, like he wanted me to. So he is my ex-husband. It was what he wanted," Olivia insisted, being her stubborn self.

The usual strong Benson facade. A coping mechanism.

Cragen turned the phone on speaker and let the former ADA, who was standing beside him speak to the stubborn detective.

"Liv..."

Olivia's head sprung up at the familiar voice of her best friend. Ex best friend in her eyes right at the current time. "What the hell do you want, Casey?"

"Liv, please hear me out, honey," Casey softly requested.

Olivia sighed. "Fine, you have two minutes starting now. It better be damn good after the stunt you pulled two months ago."

"I'm really sorry for that, Olivia, but Elliot is frantically looking for you. I am trying to save your marriage. It is what friends do. You have saved me so many times and it was my time to repay you."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion in confusion. "What? Why? We aren't even married anymore, so I don't see why."

"That's the thing, Liv. You are. Elliot never handed in the divorce papers. He shredded them up."

Olivia practically pounced off of her living room couch in shock . She stood up.

"Wha...what?!" She asked, in utter shock.

Olivia was trying to figure out if she'd heard Casey right. She was confused. He wanted the divorce so why shred the forms?

"Meet me at the cafe in forty minutes, Liv, and I will explain everything. It will be just You, me and Justin. No-one else I promise," Casey informed her.

Olivia huffed. "If I see Elliot around, I'll break your legs."

"Duly noted. See you soon."

"See you," Olivia said and hung up.

She sat back down on the couch and held her face in her hands. She was still trying to absorb the information that she was still indeed married to Elliot. Legally she was still Olivia Marie Stabler. Elliot Stabler was still her husband. She couldn't deny that she missed his love, kisses and hugs. She missed his soft touch and she missed him holding her at night in bed as they slept. Olivia missed feeling warm and safe in his big, strong, loving arms. She had to see him desperately and she didn't know how much longer she could keep up with the strong facade.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked in the cafe and quickly found Casey with Justin wide awake and cooing in his mother's arms. Her friend had kept to her promise and Olivia was silently thankful because she didn't know what she'd do if Elliot was sitting at the table with her.

When Casey finally caught sight of Olivia, she smiled, as Olivia approached the small table near the back.

She stood up and smiled at the brunette's small bump stick out since she was wearing jeans and a curve hugging purple tee.

"Hey, Liv, it's good to see you," she spoke softly and embraced her friend in a one armed hug, being careful of the infant in her arm.

"Hey Casey, what is so important that I had to leave my comfortable couch?" Olivia asked, not wanting to be there.

The former ADA put a soft hand on her best friend's slightly swollen baby bump. "So showing already, huh?"

Olivia sat down at the table and smiled. A true smile of happiness. "Yeah, the doctor is predicting that the baby might be eight pounds at birth. Gosh, I'm so scared."

"Do you know the sex yet?"

Olivia shook her head. "I have an ultrasound tomorrow, so I will hopefully know then. I'm hoping the baby cooperates and decides to show us what sex it is."

Casey smiled. "What do you think the sex is?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know and I don't mind which. All I want is a healthy, happy baby. Now...What is going on, Casey? If you don't tell me in the next ten seconds I am leaving and don't think about following me," she spoke harshly, trying to keep the strong facade up but she was slowly crumbling and unfortunately for her Casey could see her crumbling.

The red head took a deep breath and placed Justin in his stroller, so he could happily kick at his dangling toys. She leaned forward in her seat and took one of Olivia's soft naturally golden hand in between both of her own porcelain skinned ones. "Liv, you need to see your husband. He is self destructing without you by his side, keeping him sane. On the straight and narrow. You need to think about the baby and you as well. You are not yourself without him. You are so miserable," she informed Olivia, hoping to get her to listen.

"Casey!" Olivia snatched her hand back. "He should have thought about that before he left to go to Boston," she seethed.

Casey sighed in utter frustration. "Do you know how much that man loves you, Olivia? How crazy he is about you? Do you?!" It was time to be firmer with Olivia, to get her to listen.

"No," Olivia replied, just as firmly.

"Stop being so stubborn, Benson...Sorry Stabler."

A few stray tears fell down Olivia's flawless olive cheeks as she looked in to her friend's eyes. The former Special Victims detective's strong facade was cracking. Slowly at first, but it was getting quicker.

"How much?" Olivia finally asked in defeat.

She couldn't fight it any longer.

"He moved back to New York, after figuring out his mistake. He bought a nice big house and fought for custody of the twins."

Olivia wiped away a tear. "Did he win?"

Casey smiled. She was finally getting through to the Olivia and getting her to hopefully to forgive her husband again for another act of stupidity. "Yes, honey, he won. They go to Kathy's for holidays but live with Elliot majority of the time. Now....He is just waiting for you and this baby to come home," she said softly and put her hand on her friend's swollen belly again.

Olivia sniffled and nodded. "I miss him so damn much," she whispered before a sob finally escaped from her throat.

The former ADA wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry in to her shoulder.

"It's okay, let it all out, Liv. Do you want to see him?" She asked as she rubbed soothing circles in to Olivia's back.

She felt Olivia nod in to her shoulder, so she grabbed out her cell phone and called Elliot's cell, letting it ring twice. Their little signal to let him know that it had worked as planned and he could come in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot got out of his car and walked in to the cafe, heading near the back, straight to the love of his life.

Casey looked up and nodded at him. "Liv, honey, turn around."

Olivia sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve, causing the red head to laugh lightly.

"Turn around, honey."

Olivia finally turned around and saw Elliot. "El!" She cried and ran in to his open arms.

"Hey, baby," he said with a smile as he embraced her lovingly in a hug. He kissed her head and stepped back a bit, startled, at the sensation that hit his abdomen. It was light but he had felt it. "What was that?"

Olivia put her hand on her belly. "The baby just kicked for the first time," she said with a bight smile but after seeing her husband's face, the smile instantly faded.

She bowed her head and went to walk away, thinking that her husband was angry with her for going ahead with the insemination.

Elliot gently grabbed his wife's wrist and pulled her back in to him. "It...It worked?"

Olivia nodded, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"See you guys later," Casey said and snuck out with her now sleeping son.

Elliot cupped Olivia's chin in his hand and delicately lifted up her face. "Baby, that's great. Do you know the sex yet?" He asked and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Olivia shook her head. "I'll know tomorrow. My appointment is at 9:15. You want to come?"

Elliot wiped away his wife's tears and nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you..."

He put a hand on her belly, which sheltered their son or daughter. "And I love this baby," he assured her as he rubbed her belly before giving his lover another kiss. "Please forgive me for my stupidity again, baby."

Olivia rested her forehead against her husband and nuzzled noses with him. "I love you so much. Please don't do it again because I don't know if I would be able to forgive you again. I can't live without you," Olivia confessed, meekly.

Elliot rubbed her forearm. "Let's go home, huh? I have something to show you back at the new house," he informed her, taking her hand in his.

Olivia's face lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Yep," he replied, smiling and let her out of the cafe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot let his wife admire the house, showing her where everything was until they reached a closed door upstairs. It was directly across from the master bedroom.

"What's this room, El?" She asked, curiously.

Elliot wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and covered her eyes.

"Reach for the handle and open it, baby."

Olivia reached around for the handle as requested and opened the door. Her husband guided her in to the centre of the room and took his hands off her eyes. "Surprise," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on their child.

Olivia opened her eyes and gasped in shock. "Oh my God, El, it's perfect. I'm only four months along and it's already done and ready for him."

Elliot laughed. "What makes you think it's a boy. She'll be daddy's little princess."

Olivia sat down in the cherry wood polished rocking chair beside the window and picked up a small white teddy bear. 'Stabler Baby' was stitched on it's left back paw and it had a silky red bow tie on his neck.

A huge smile crept up on Olivia's face and she looked up at her husband. She was going to have her family. She, Elliot, her step children and her and Elliot's pride and joy.

They still had a long way to go before they were back to where they were in their marriage but Olivia had a feeling that they were going to make it.

As she looked around the pale yellow painted nursery at the cherry wood polished crib in the opposite corner, the changing table beside it, a chest of drawers, containing some unisex baby clothes, on the other side of the room and the stuffed toys all around, all situated on shelves and a cupboard; she tried to imagine what her and Elliot's son or daughter was going to look like.

She wondered if she'd have a little girl, who would look like her with Elliot's attitude or a little boy, who looked like his father, with her stubbornness. Were they going to have a daddy's girl or a mama's boy.

Olivia could not wait.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Ok here is the last chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Being nearly forty weeks in to her pregnancy, Olivia officially waddled around the house and just could not get comfortable. She was huge and it was all baby.

It was three in the morning and Olivia was in labour and had been for awhile. She had decided not to head to the hospital until her contractions were about seven minutes apart or her water broke, which ever happened first. Currently they were about ten minutes apart. She was too uncomfortable to try and get some sleep, so as Elliot filled up a warm bath for her, she was slowly strolling around the house with Lizzie close behind for safety; which Liz was fine with because she could not wait to meet her new little brother or sister.

A painful contraction hit sharply and Olivia held on to the banister as Lizzie massaged her step mother's lower back for minimal comfort. Moaning softly, Olivia shut her eyes and was unaware as her husband approached, dismissing Lizzie.

Rubbing Olivia's lower back, Elliot asked, "It's ok, baby. Is it gone yet?"

Exhaling a deep breath, Olivia opened her eyes and stood again. "Yeah," she replied, breathlessly.

"Ok, your bath is ready, babe. Liz says your contractions are still ten minutes apart," Elliot related.

Olivia shrugged as she allowed her husband to help her in to the downstairs bathroom. "I'm not counting...Too much pain to count," she whispered softly.

Nodding in understanding, Elliot helped his wife out of her loose dress and panties, that Olivia decided to wear during labour.

"Hop in, baby." He helped his very pregnant wife in to the tub and helped her through contractions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

7:51am

Olivia was sitting back to front on a chair with a pillow between her big bump and the chair as her loving husband sat on the couch behind her and rubbed her back, when suddenly Olivia's water broke.

"El, El," she cried frantically.

Elliot helped her up. "I see, baby. I see it. Let's get you to the hospital, huh? Your bag is in the car ready to go," he said and helped her to the car, trying to remain calm for Olivia's sake.

The hospital was twenty minutes away and it was peak hour. It seemed everyone was heading to work for the day and they ended up being stuck in traffic, making Olivia panic.

"El, the baby's getting impatient. The baby's not going to wait," she panted, painfully and frightened.

Elliot's head snapped around to look at his wife. "Oh God, please tell me that she isn't coming right now," he said, panicking; silently praying that they had time to get to the hospital.

Olivia was taking deep, heavy breaths as roaming hands rubbed her belly. "Sorry, El...He is..Feel...his head...moving – Ahh!"

"You feel his head moving down?" Elliot asked to confirm, still panicking.

Moaning loudly, Olivia nodded, trying her hardest to ignore the demanding need to push. Her contractions were practically on top of each other. "So much pressure...Need to push, El," she cried.

"Shit," Elliot softly cursed and pulled over to the side of the road, putting the hazard lights on. "Baby, I'm going to help you in to the backseat but we've got to do it fast because it's going to start snowing very soon."

"Ok, honey," she replied once the contraction ended.

Elliot helped Olivia in to the back seat and removed Olivia's maternity panties as he remembered back to the times he delivered his other kids.

He gasped in shock when he saw their son's head making its appearance already. Olivia wasn't joking when she said that she felt the baby's head moving down.

"I can see her head already. Push, baby."

Leaning up, Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand. "It's a boy," she gritted through her teeth and pushed hard.

"Good job, hon. Well, his head is crowning then. It's really coming, baby."

Another contraction came quickly, causing Olivia to groan loudly.

"Push, baby," he encouraged his wife.

She bore down, grabbed behind her knees and pushed. As the head came out, Olivia screamed through the burning. "Ow!!! It hurts, El. It burns!"

Elliot had a hold of the baby as it slid out. "It's ok, baby. Push through the pain."

Nodding, Olivia kept pushing, feeling her baby's shoulders slide out along with the rest of the little body. Their child was in a rush and wanted out right now.

The baby's first cries filled the car and Elliot rested the newborn on the tired and flushed mother's belly. "You were right, baby. It's a boy....Our baby boy is here, babe. I got to call a bus."

Olivia just nodded and counted her son's fingers and toes as Elliot called for an ambulance.

"Hi Jaiden. I'm your mommy...Jaiden Darcy Stabler, you're so beautiful, my little man. Welcome to the world."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

During a nap, Olivia was woken by her son's hungry wail. She sat up, wincing in pain.

"You ok, baby?" Elliot asked from beside the bed with Jaiden in his arms as he watched her sit up painfully slowly.

Olivia smiled. "A little sore, but it was so worth it," she replied, happily as she carefully took her newborn son in her arms. "The nurse was going to help me with the first breast feed."

"Baby, Jai isn't going to wait. I can show you, if you want. I saw Kathy do it millions of times."

Cringing at Elliot's ex-wife's name, Olivia was still happy to allow him to help her.

She moved her gown to expose herself as Elliot adjusted Jaiden in her arms.

"Just like this, babe, and he'll just latch on. See," he said as Jaiden latched on to his mother's nipple.

Olivia looked down at her son as he nursed hungrily for the first time. She smiled as she bonded with her baby boy. It hurt but she put the pain aside.

"Wow, you're really glowing, Livvy," Elliot observed from beside the hospital bed.

Olivia looked up at her husband with a grin. "I'm just so happy that he's here, El. He's here and he's so beautiful," she whispered with motherly pride and looked down at her newborn son again. "How much does he weigh?"

Elliot caressed the bottom of their son's tiny foot because he was falling asleep as he nursed. "Jaiden Darcy here weighs seven pounds fourteen ounces."

"So nearly eight pounds then?"

Elliot nodded. "Yep. Can I burp him, honey?" he asked when his wife moved their son from her nipple since he was finished eating.

"Of course you can, El," she said as she passed Jaiden to his father.

As soon as Olivia passed the newborn baby boy to his father, she fell back asleep. She was exhausted after eleven hours of labour. Elliot laughed, lightly as he patted his son's tiny back. "You were stubborn on coming out, little man and you exhausted your mother," he whispered to Jaiden.

The pint sized Benson-Stabler released a tiny burp in response before his tiny eyes fluttered shut in the warmth and safety of his doting father's arms.

Laying his son down in the clear hospital bassinet, Elliot smiled before taking his cell phone out of his jean pocket and turned on the camera function.

Being a proud papa, Elliot took a photo of the sleeping newborn and added text underneath it. _'Jaiden Darcy Stabler. Born 8:16am in the back of the car, on way to the hospital. Weight seven pounds fourteen ounces. Liv exhausted but proud.'_

After adding the text, he sent the photo and caption to announce the newest Stabler's arrival in to the world.

Forty minutes later, as Elliot sat on the hospital bed, his exhausted wife snuggled up to him and their newborn son in the clear hospital bassinet, there was a soft, hesitant tap on the wooden door to the maternity floor hospital room.

"Come in," Elliot spoke softly as he combed his fingers through his wife's soft tresses.

The door opened quietly and revealed Casey, alone without Justin, a smile on her face and a brown teddy bear in tiny softball gear in hand. Cragen was with her. He entered behind the former ADA. Don also came bearing a gift; a small white teddy bear in a police uniform.

"Hey guys," he whispered as he continued to comb his fingers through the new mother's hair.

The visitors greeted Elliot and went straight to the bassinet. They both greeted the newborn and paced the teddies safely in the bassinet on each side of Jaiden.

"How's the new mommy?" Casey asked.

"I'm fine," a groggy half asleep voice responded before Olivia opened her eyes and lifted up her head with a smile. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming. He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

Laughing, Don joked. "Who? Elliot or Jaiden?"

Olivia laughed lightly as Elliot rolled his eyes and rubbed her back. "Jaiden, of course. My little man is finally here," she gloated with motherly pride.

Casey laughed. "He's going to be a heart breaker."

Olivia rested her tired head back on her husband's abdomen. Smile still evident.

"Pick him up, Case," she spoke softly.

"Really? I don't want to wake him. He looks so peaceful."

"It's fine, Casey."

Casey delicately picked up the sleeping baby boy. "Hi, I'm your Aunt Casey. Welcome to the world."

Olivia looked up at Elliot, he looked back in to her eyes and nodded.

Smiling, she looked back at Casey, who was happily cradling a still sleeping Jaiden in her arms. "Jaiden is bigger than what Justin was. He was only six pounds, thirteen and a half ounces."

Olivia cleared her throat to get Casey's attention. "Casey?"

Casey looked up at Olivia. "Yeah, Liv?"

"Would you like to be Jaiden's Godmother?"

Casey's face lit up. "Really? Even after I betrayed your trust?"

"If you hadn't, Casey...If you hadn't pushed me in to seeing Elliot then he would not be in this room beside me right now and I'm very thankful for that, Case. Thanks for saving our marriage a second time."

Casey smiled. "You don't have to thank me, honey. It's just what friends do and yes, I'd love to be Jaiden's Godmother."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks, Casey," he said and looked at Cragen. "Don, would you like to be Jaiden's Godfather....well God-grandfather?" he asked, laughing lightly.

Casey passed the now awake tot to Cragen, who smiled down at him.

"Hey, Jaiden. I'm 'grandpa' Don," he whispered and lightly ran his pinky finger down the newborn's tiny nose. "You've got your mommy's nose, rookie."

Olivia yawned as her loving husband gently massaged her scalp. She was still so tired. Her eyes drifted closed only to be startled by her son's screech. Jaiden was frantically kicking his tiny legs and punching the air with his tiny, red, clenched up fists.

"He wants his mommy," Cragen said as Elliot helped Olivia sit up before handing Jaiden to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Don and Casey walked out of the room, Fin and Munch walked in with a present each in their hands. Munch was holding an 'It's a boy!' balloon as a joke.

Raising her eyebrows, Olivia shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me, John. No stupid balloons," she joked with a little laugh as she caressed her son's cheek.

Jaiden was going back to sleep, but only until his next feeding, which would most probably be in just under an hour.

"Hey guys," Elliot greeted them as Olivia leaned in to his chest.

"Hey, Liv, El. Quite the handsome little boy, you've got there," Fin spoke softly and caressed Jaiden's cheek with his fingertip. "Welcome to the world, Jaiden, I'm your Uncle Fin."

Olivia smiled. "Would you like to hold him, Fin?" she asked, tiredly, looking up at her former co-worker.

"Sure," Fin replied and delicately took the newborn from his mother. "Hey, Jai, you look so much like your father but luckily you have your mother's nose and ears."

"Hey!" Elliot feigned hurt.

Rolling her eyes, playfully, Olivia kissed her husband on the cheek, softly. "You know that he's right, babe, but you're still my very good-looking husband," she said with a smirk.

Elliot rubbed his wife's thigh. "Thanks, honey. Real ego stroke there."

Olivia laughed softly. "As soon I am cleared to have sex, I'll let you prove how big of a man you are."

Elliot gave Olivia a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied and turned to Munch, who just stood on the sideline, feeling out of place. "Don't worry, John, we haven't forgotten about you. You can hold Jaiden when Fin's finished."

Fin passed the newborn to Munch, careful not to wake him. John looked down at Jaiden and rubbed his tiny, chubby arm. "You decided you wanted in to the world two days early but took your sweet time, huh?"

Olivia was drifting off in to dreamland again as Elliot was keeping a protective eye over the newest addition to their family as he was being held by former co-workers. The men in the hospital room sat quietly as the exhausted new mother got some more much needed sleep.

She'd just started snoring softly and steadily, indicating that she was deeply asleep, only to be woken by an empty bellied baby boy.

Olivia groaned and sat up, tiredly. "Where's my hungry boy?"

Munch passed Jaiden back to his mother.

"Sorry, guys, the milk factory is going to be open again," she half joked.

"No problem, Liv. Congratulations guys," Fin said before he and Munch said their goodbyes and walked out.

Olivia was sitting in between her husband's legs and leaned in to his muscular chest as she exposed herself in the seclusion of the individual, private room.

She held Jaiden up near her breast and watched as he nuzzled around till he found what he was searching for; his mother's nipple, which would provide him with warm milk. He latched on immediately, suckling hungrily as he worked his way to his goal; to fill up his belly with the good stuff.

As Elliot watched his wife breast feed their new son, he kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on her shoulder.

He kissed her neck and whispered, "I'm glad you gave me another chance. I'm glad I didn't give up on looking for you."

Olivia turned her head and kissed her husband softly on the lips. "I couldn't give up on you, even though it might have seemed like I had. I love you too much, I can't live without you. Let's come up with a truce, if not for us, then for Jaiden."

Elliot kissed her neck again. "And what's that, baby?"

"Don't give up."

**END**


End file.
